Alto Weinberg
Infobox Alto Weinberg (アルト・ヴァインベルグ, Aruto Vainberugu) is a Britannian knight who is very loyal to his lady, Claire li Britannia in the manga, Code Geass: Shikkoku no Renya. Character Outline Alto would do anything to protect his lady, Claire, and would punish anyone who hurts her. He uses a pair of long blades for weapons, but prefers to avoid unnecessary violence. He seems to have some sort of affiliation with Karasu Tengu, though the extent of which is unknown. He is an ancestor of Gino Weinberg, and bears a great resemblance of him. Character History Alto was the eldest son of the Weinberg family, the most distinguished noble family of Britannina in the 1860s. It was headed by Alto's father, an earl who served in the Imperial Court supporting domestic affairs. His best friend Ganelon asked him one day if he could marry Alto's sister, which Alto took as the best news he had ever heard. In reality, Ganelon was a member of a rival noble family that had a history of being persecuted by the Weinbergs and sought to end their line. To achieve this, he got close to Alto and his sister, tying his name with theirs, and then assassinated First Prince Basilio, sending Britannia spiralling into chaos. Going on the run, he sold out his in-laws and his wife was executed by guillotine in his place. The rest of the family, Alto was told, were imprisoned in Temple Tower. Alto hunted down Ganelon, who revealed his true face and told Alto with glee that he had been lying from the start for revenge. He declared that Alto would be the end of the Weinberg family and then impaled himself on Alto's sword. At some point, Lorenzo il Soresi approached Alto to retrieve Claire li Britannia from Japan, promising a successful job would see his family's honor restored and his family released from prison. Lorenzo also uses his Geass on Alto to make him believe that Claire's mother is still alive. He appears after the assault on Renya's village, collaborating with the Three Brothers. He watches on as Renya fights the Three Brothers until one of the brothers recklessly throws his weapon around the room, nearly hitting Claire. He then intereferes and impales him with his own weapon. Afterward, he fights with Renya until he notices the aforementioned brother attempting to take Claire hostage. He tries to stop both him and Renya, but Renya kills the brother in a roundabout way, to his surprise. Immediately after, the roof collapses and a mysterious individual with power over wind appears and Alto reveals that this person is a Knightmare. The Knightmare flees with Claire in hand and Andreas gives chase alongside Renya. However, along the way, they encounter a young woman running from a wild boar, which Renya kills. The woman reveals herself to be Futaba Sumeragi and announces her intention to kill Renya for assassinating Isshin Sumeragi. During the following battle, Alto interrogates a young man who was with Futaba who reveals himself to be Denshichirou and asks for their help in defeating a demon that can manipulate wind which he calls Karasu Tengu. Overhearing this, Futaba runs off in search of Karasu Tengu's power in order to use it to kill Renya. Alto travels with Claire's group, promising they would find a new home in Britannia. In time, they are found by Barbaros and his men, who are acttually there to kill her friends and retrieve Claire on their terms. Alto fights Barbaros away from the others, who reveals over the course of the fight that not only does he plan on crippling the princess, but that Alto would never regain his honor, as Barbaros had personally executed the rest of his family. Abilities Intellectual Alto is intelligent and generally good at speaking Japanese but has frequent grammatical errors in his speech (which is a running gag in the story, since this usually happens during critical or serious moments in the manga). Physical Alto possesses a strong and fast body with quick reflexes and sharp senses. It was shown that he could change the trajectory or the ballistics path of a thrown weapon or of an arrow by using physical means. He could also endure pain to a certain degree, having to use his hand to receive a knife stab. Category:Characters Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Male Category:Code Geass: Renya of Darkness Category:Nobles